Saving the Galaxy
by BlueSaber
Summary: [R2D2 fic] A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, a hero of mythic proportions arose. This is the story of his grand adventures in his very own words.
1. Of Gungans and the First Rescue

Hello there! Thank you very much for clicking. This will be, hopefully, one of my first long fanfictions in my short history of writing such things. And hopefully, it'll be a good laugh for anyone who reads. All of R2's dialogue will be in italics and normal speech will be in quotations. 

And yes, I know I promised people this would be out earlier in October, but what can I say, real life is evil. So as they say, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own a few things, but unfortunately, not _Star Wars_.

* * *

**Saving the Galaxy**

_Being the account of one astromech droid, Artoo-Detoo as recorded for posterity by the Whills, the keepers of history, on the events of the Clone Wars, the rise of the Empire and its fall. It is hoped that by getting a first-hand account of the adventures of the famed heroes, namely the Skywalker and Solo families, history will forever remember these events in a proper, more detailed light._

**-**Begin Record-

Start? Now? Geez you need to give a droid like me a little more warning. I'm not as young and spry as I used to be you know…

The Clone Wars? The Skywalkers? Well make up your mind buddy…you want the whole story or the sweet edited version they tell the younglings and mimic in the holovids?

The whole story huh? You are a brave bunch I must say.

Fine. But only because Threepio already sold his version—and I wouldn't be doing the galaxy justice to leave that poor mangled tale out there as truth. Jibbering goldenrod.

The beginning. The very beginning.

All right, but don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**Part One**

1

_Of Gungans and the First Rescue_

First off, let's get a few things straight.

One, I have never had a mind wipe. Threepio has. You do the math.

Second, I don't know what they tell you, but even without sensory placements, I can assuredly tell you that Gungans are offensive.

Third, after this encounter, you'll see how the so-called "heroes" couldn't have survived without me.

And that is not conceit that is the truth.

I suppose I don't have to tell you about the Trade Federation blockading the small planet of Naboo, bringing oppression to all the people that lived there. And you probably already know that the Queen, Amidala, escaped from that blockade with the help of two Jedi Knights.

But you probably didn't know that this was exactly when I came into the picture.

And the first thing I remember training my optical sensors on?

A Gungan named Jar Jar Binks.

The name is infamous now of course, but back then, it was just plain annoying.

I was serviced to wait in a small hold of the Queen's ship, waiting with about six other astromech service droids to be called on to fix the ship as needed. Typical duty, but it was my first big assignment and I was a little excited.

Then Jar Jar stumbled in and roused us from our shutdown with some sort of greeting.

My sensors flared to alertness and about two point five seconds later, the service light began to beep and flash.

Immediately realizing that we were needed to work repairing the ship on the outer hull, we dutifully rolled over to the service lift. I was fairly buzzing with anticipation but forced myself to calm down. A calm head was needed to tackle these problems.

_Outta my way!_ I snarled at Jar Jar, who had somehow ended up right in front of me, blithering around in this chaotic mess.

"How wude," he muttered after me. I would have stuck out my tongue at him if I had one and time. As it was, I simply continued my way up to the top of the ship, the great suction of the lift tube hurling me out into space with great force.

_Here goes nothing_. I whistled to no one in particular as I made my way over to the broken part of the ship hull, rolling confidently through the maze of laser fire past my counterparts.

_How ya doin' Sparky_? I asked one of the more notable ones, as I tried to assess the situation.

_Artoo, there's no way we can fix this in time_! He communicated in a panicked voice. _Just look at these wires_…

_Whoa, Sparky, calm down. Let's just take a moment and concentrate, okay_? I said, realizing as Sporty got casually blown away to the right of us, that I would have to take control of the situation.

_Okay_. Sparky straightened himself up, extended his arm to help me bypass the main system…

And got totally blown away into space.

_Criminy_! I exclaimed, annoyed as I worked on my own to maneuver the complex mechanics on the hull of the ship. I gave the mechanical equivalent of a sigh and, slowly maneuvering the power controls, got the shields on the ship working again.

Single-handedly got the ship working again. Just thought I might highlight that little detail in case you missed it the first time.

I was sad for my droid brethren of course, but as I coolly rolled back into the interior of the ship, I couldn't help but think some recognition was deserved for keeping a cool head in such a tight spot.

And for once, I got it.

The Queen commended me, little Artoo-Detoo, in front of her entire entourage on the ship. Then she ordered her handmaiden Padme, to clean me up.

But really, who did they think they were fooling with this handmaiden stuff? Padme was obviously the Queen in disguise, something I figured out as she was carefully cleaning me and singing my praises.

"Oh Artoo, I'm so worried for Naboo," she confided in me as she wiped away some oil.

_Don't worry, we'll come out okay. As long as we don't run into any trouble with the hyperdr_—

"Now we're going to have to crash land on Tatooine because the hyperdrive is low. I need to get to Coruscant." She sighed as she got a fresh rag.

_Aw, cripes_. I sympathized. Inwardly, I cursed myself for not being able to fix the hyperdrive as well as get the shields up. But then, there's only so much one droid can do.

She smiled. She opened her mouth to say something further…

And then, who stumbled in to ruin the wonderful moment?

You got it. Jar Jar.

"Hidoe! Whosa are yousa?"

_She's the freakin' Queen you moron, why don't you leave us alone and let her adulate me properly huh_? I shot back angrily, as Padme's gaze shifted from me to the hideous aberration.

"I'm Padme."

What a kind human, I thought to myself. She would even give this low amphibian the time of day while cleaning an obvious hero like me. They call that integrity, kids.

"Mesa gettin' berry skeered!" Jar Jar admitted, after some long extrapolation that only someone as annoying as Threepio could pick up.

_Not half as scared as you're gonna be when I'm through with you_. I threatened menacingly.

But alas, all Padme and Jar Jar did was share a heartwarming laugh, as those poor organics can't appreciate the full complexity of processed language.

And so my role as a hero began.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Slaveboys and Pickup Lines

Well, I'm not sure what happened, but this didn't format right with my computer or something. At least, I hope that's all it is. Anyway, here is the next part. I'm hoping to get some readers. Please don't hesitate to give me any sorts of feedback, whatsoever. Thanks.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns this galaxy far, far away. I just borrowhischaracters for some fun.

* * *

2_Slaveboys and Pick-Up Lines_

You know, as I look back on it, Tatooine is really not that bad a place. It's a little hot sure, and there's sand that gets into your every nook and cranny, and yes Mos Eisley is a wretched hive of scum and villainy, but…

Aw, who am I kidding? Master Luke was right when he told us that the place blew.

Well, that was the gist of what he said anyway.

What?

I was just getting to that part! Yes, Tatooine, the place where the Queen and her trusty sidekicks had to crash land to get the hyperdrive fixed.

We landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa and Captain Panaka, head of the Queen's security, decided that only a few trusted, loyal, noble and brave few should have to venture out into rough world of outlaws and criminals.

Naturally, I was chosen to lead the way. Accompanying me were the not so bad Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the absolutely wretched Jar Jar Binks, and the Queen. Er, I mean Padmé. She was curious about the planet or something. Don't ask me. Organics.

So we left the ship and proceeded into town. I let Qui-Gon lead the way, interested to see what solution he might come up with. I already had a master plan in mind, of course, but I was curious to see how the Jedi's mind would work.

I probably should have just gone with my instincts, but I was a younger droid then, and wasn't quite so aware of just how foolish organics could be.

Qui-Gon decided that we'd try one of the smaller dealers first to pick up a new hyperdrive. We entered a small shop and encountered a Toydarian who put on the whole salesman routine very well. The slimy salesman routine that is.

The Toyadarian was named Watto, and he was fooled by Qui-Gon's brilliant plan to keep my cover hidden by presenting me as the one with the information about the ship. He really was a clever one at times.

But who's still here?

I digress. Watto bought into our business immediately and then called some scrawny slaveboy from the back of his shop to keep an eye on the store while Qui-Gon and I talked about more important matters.

A kid who was in serious need of a haircut came running out, sassed Watto, sat on the counter of the store and began to moodily clean some droid part.

And that was how I met Anakin Skywalker.

He was nothing too impressive for sure, though the looks he was giving the Queen were so obvious even I could tell he wanted her. And the mechanics of organic "romance" are something I don't even pretend to understand, though it's amusing to watch Threepio try to do it.

As I rolled out after Qui-Gon I couldn't help but overhear his opening line to her.

"Are you an angel?"

Her response was, understandably, "What?"

_No kidding. I tossed back. I've heard better lines from the lowly serfs on Naboo slaveboy!_

But of course, my witty retort was lost on both as they began their path to destiny. Or the path to mush.

Qui-Gon and I went into the back and found all sorts of ship parts. The poor Jedi tried to fool the Toydarian with a mind trick into giving him a hyperdrive on Republic credits.

"I'm a Toydarian, mind tricks don't work on me! Only money!" The blue rat spat out.

_Apparently hygiene doesn't work on you either._ I snapped back, my databanks telling me that his sensory glands were working overtime. Though it was pretty much self-evident from the flies buzzing around him too.

_It was a nice try Qui-Gon._ I said soothingly to the Jedi Master as he turned back and we prepared to leave.

Inside, Jar Jar was being stupid and the two kids were pleasantly engaged in some sort of communication.

_Let's go troops_! I snapped. They immediately fell into place. We marched on into the blistering hot sun and I prepared to relieve Qui-Gon of his command and put my plan into action. The poor guy really needed time to relax.

_Look, Qui…_

But I never got to finish, as Jar Jar took that very moment to try and steal some food from a vendor's stall.

I rolled back frustrated. _Is there nothing redeemable about you_? I snapped at him as a Dug tried to choke him.

Cue Anakin Skywalker, preventing me from shocking both the Dug and Jar Jar into oblivion.

For reasons I can't understand, slaveboy prevented Jar Jar from meeting a timely end and I saw Qui-Gon fall in love with the kid.

_Remember the rule of attachments_! I told him as he and Anakin now walked along, the Queen looking curiously at the young boy.

_And you young lady, head out of the clouds! You've got a planet to save remember_? I chided Padmé.

As if sensing my irritation, Padmé turned to me momentarily.

"He's kind of cute," she confided in me briefly with a small grin.

I gave the equivalent of a mechanical groan. _He'll be the death of you all, mark my words_.

Little did I know how true that sentiment was going to become. I tell you, if it weren't for this midichlorian nonsense, I would have been on the Jedi Council long ago.


	3. Sandstorms and Protocol Acquaintances

Thank you very much for clicking and reading! Here is the next part, I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you haven't picked up _Revenge of the Sith_ yet, you really should—the Saga is now complete!

Thank You's

**Skychaser**: Hello Dove! Er, Sky. It's okay, I know who you are. Thank you for your continued reviews and compliments! And yes, Artoo is just a bit biased isn't he? LOL I hope you enjoy the next part.

**Ryan Lohner**: Thank you! Yes, I count Artoo as one of the big stars, though he's not the main star in my mind. But of course, he would tell you otherwise.

**Sammy Solo**: Thank you! I have fun with the off-camera moments as well.

**Cracklin' Rosie**: Hey you! Thank you! As for Artoo being a bit critical, well, he's had a few years to build up memories and become a cranky old droid. Still, I hope I can still convey that he's a huge softie at heart. Let me know how I do!

Disclaimer: All your base are belong to George Lucas.

* * *

3_Sandstorms and Protocol Acquaintances_

So now that Qui-Gon had all but claimed slaveboy as his prodigal son, forgetting conveniently about Obi-Wan Kenobi, we marched on through the streets of Mos Espa.

Until the sandstorm hit, that is.

Conveniently, slaveboy offered up his quarters as shelter during the bad weather and so we made our way to a small hovel on the other side of the town, away from the shop district.

"Dissen cozy," the abomination next to me muttered.

_Shut it duck_! I snapped, and annoyed almost to the point of blowing my motivator, I rolled behind slaveboy and Padmé, determined to stay away from him for the next few lifetimes.

"I built my own podracer," Slaveboy bragged to the Queen.

_I'll believe when I see it kid_. I kindly informed him.

"I've been building this protocol droid too," he bragged on. "He's not quite finished."

And saying so, he uncovered a sorry excuse for a droid, and flipped the switch.

With that single action, he changed the universe forever.

"Oh. Where is everyone?" The protocol droid looked around futilely as clever slaveboy had forgotten to put in his eyepiece.

"Whoops," he commented smartly as he pushed the piece into place.

_Can't wait to see your pod_. I commented to him.

"Oh hello!" The protocol droid practically beamed with enthusiasm. "I am See Threepio, human cyborg relations, how might I be of service?"

Padmé, bless her heart, beamed at slaveboy. "He's perfect."

"Oh. Perfect." See Threepio sounded pleased as he repeated the Queen's words and slowly got up from the bunk where slaveboy had put him.

While slaveboy continued to woo Padmé, See Threepio tried to master the basics of walking.

_Hey watch it, don't fall on me_! I said, alerting him to my existence.

He started. "Oh hello!" The chipper voice grated in my sensory placements. "Pleased to meet you."

_Hey bud_. I decided to give the droid the benefit of the doubt. After all, he couldn't help it if some slave kid built him out of shoddy parts. _I'm Artoo-Detoo_.

"Artoo Detoo!" He repeated happily. "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

_Likewise, I'm sure_. I drawled. And then, not being able to help it, I added, _You always walk around naked_?

"Naked! What do you mean naked?" He cried out in alarm as the two lovely organics looked on.

I laughed. _Your master sure left you in the dark! Your parts are showing_!

"My parts are showing! Oh my goodness!" If he were a human he would have been blushing.

As it was, all he could do was stand there awkwardly as I laughed, a bit more than I should have I admit, openly at him.

And thus a unique relationship was born.


	4. Podracing and Midichlorian Counts

Okay, I realize it's been a while and I do apologize. The good news is, it's Thanksgiving Break and I now have time to work on this story! The bad news is, it's crunch time at college and so I will probably not be updating for another week at least. I promise if you stick with me though I will not abandon the story.

And now, for a reply:

**Skychaser**: Thanks Sky for the review and support. I'm glad you enjoy the droids' conversation. The goal/plan/dream is to get through all six movies. I'm not setting a date for this completion though. I appreciate your patience in sticking with me!

And, as always, on with the show…

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, that is George Lucas' brainchild. Lucky, lucky guy.

* * *

4

_Podracing and Midichlorian Counts_

To make a long story shorter, the organics had dinner and managed to hatch a somewhat plausible plan without my interference, as I was powering up in a much-needed rest in the action. Even heroes need a break sometimes, ya know?

Unfortunately, Qui-Gon had now decided that he was in command.

_I made you what you are fool. I can break you too_! I threatened, but it was to no avail. I wasn't truly serious about breaking him, though I would like to mention that if I hadn't saved the Queen's ship he wouldn't be on Tatooine enamored of this slaveboy in the first place.

But anyway.

The plan was to enter the slaveboy into a podracing contest called the Boonta Eve, a formidable competition to be sure. If he won, we'd get the hyperdrive we needed and we could get off this rock.

_Not bad_. I had to commend Qui-Gon for managing to risk the life of slaveboy and not any of our party. _For an organic_.

After making the deal with Watto, we hastened to the hovel to help Anakin finish fixing up his pod.

_What a piece of junk_! I couldn't help but exclaim when I first saw it.

"I'm sure with the proper time and a few finishing touches Master Anakin's pod will look splendid indeed," sniffed See Threepio as he came over next to me.

_Whatever you say pal_. I responded as I tried to make sense of all the modifications that this slave kid had added to his pod.

_Cripes. Has the kid ever heard of color coordinated wires_? I groused as See Threepio, Anakin and I worked on the pod throughout the afternoon.

"Now Artoo, surely you can figure it out?" See Threepio asked calmly.

I swiveled my dome. Was he mocking me?

_Of course. I just expected his mechanical genius to be able to know these things automatically. That's all_.

"You certainly are a strange mechanic," Threepio finally commented just as some of Anakin's friends began to file into the area.

_You don't know the half of it_. I said as I continued to single handedly improve Anakin's pod myself.

"You know," Threepio confided sometime later as we finished wiring everything together. "I find that Jar Jar creature to be a bit odd."

I rotated my head over just in time to see Jar Jar stuck in one of the engines.

_Cripes. You haven't truly seen him in action yet Threepio_. I informed him sadly.

"Oh dear. Oh dear," muttered Threepio as we began to move off to the side so the brat could test his pod.

_You said it bud_. I sympathized.

I watched with some pride a short time later as Anakin powered up the engines and being ever Captain Obvious, cried enthusiastically, "It's working! It's working!"

_Darn right it is kid. I made sure it'd work for you_. I couldn't help but whistle happily along with everyone else.

Later that night, after I made sure that Threepio had been powered down correctly—the poor droid didn't even know how to make sure he'd stay in one piece at that point—I meandered over to see if I could help slaveboy's mom in the kitchen.

"Oh hello," she said kindly to me, instant recognition and respect in her eyes. They just don't make them like her anymore.

_Heya hotcakes_. I twittered back, in good fun. _Need some help_?

To show her what I meant, I extended a mechanical arm and picked up a fruit rind that the slovenly Jar Jar had left lying around.

"Oh thank you very much," Shmi said to me as she turned around and began to clean up other tasks. She turned and walked out to the door that led to the balcony. "Ani, it's time for bed I'm not going to tell you again!"

She then gave me a smile and headed off to check on something else.

Which left me to see slaveboy come by with a puzzled look on his face, rubbing his arm.

"He poked me," muttered the kid with some suspicion. "He said he was checking for infections, but that's the first I've heard of it."

_He's probably getting your DNA to clone you_. I suggested helpfully and futilely. _Since he's fallen in love with you and all._

He shrugged cheerfully. "Oh well. Tomorrow's gonna be so wizard!"

And with what some would deem an irresistible smile on his face, slaveboy headed off to bed.

_Dork_. I rolled out closer to the door, wondering just what Qui-Gon was doing with this kid.

I couldn't believe what I overheard.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon instructed over a razor-shaped comlink. "Check this blood sample for a midichlorian count."

Midichlorians? If I were human I would have frowned. What in the heck were those?

"The reading's off the chart!" Obi-Wan's synthesized voice came over the com loud and clear. "Over twenty thousand! Even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high!"

_Interesting_. I began to slowly inch away from the door, my sensors picking up the mother coming back to the doorway. Inching myself into a corner, I watched as the two humans shared a meaningful glance. I don't know what it meant, but Threepio would probably deem it as a love exchange. I'm pretty sure it wasn't that.

It all had to do with slaveboy.

_What's the deal with you kid_? I mused aloud before shutting down for the night.


	5. Modifications and Winning

Hello. Well, I know it's been a while, but I figured now would be a good time to update for a few reasons. 1) I need a break from studying for my finals, 2) Other people need a break from studying for finals, and 3) I need a break from studying for my finals.

So, here is the next chapter. Hopefully once we hit Christmas vacation things will pick up, but I make no promises.

As always, all reviews are more than welcome, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns _Star Wars_, but he can only live for so long…

* * *

5 

_Modifications and Winning_

The next day dawned bright and early on Tatooine. Big surprise. It always dawns bright and early on desert planets. But that my friends, is what is called fine storytelling. Can you get this from Threepio?

But I digress.

We made quick time to the Boonta Eve on the backs of some strange animals called eopies. I helped See Threepio bring in the podracer, checking it one last time.

On the trip over, Threepio seemed to have developed a sudden fascination with my adventures in space.

"You saved all those people? Oh my, that does sound quite exciting."

_Exciting's hardly the word I would use for it_. I shot back. _I literally saved those organics from certain doom. They'd be lost without me_.

"Space travel sounds so perilous," he quipped. "I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those things."

_Well, seeing as you're a wuss, I'd expect nothing less_. I countered. _But it's all right, you can't help it. I mean, you were made by a slaveboy and all_.

Well, that set him off.

"Master Anakin is a perfectly fine young master and he has treated me well. He's very gifted." Threepio said stiffly.

_Sure. And he'll win the podrace by being the only one not torn to bits at the end._ I snapped back.

"I have the utmost confidence in him," Threepio waddled away in a huff.

I would have shaken my head were I human. As it was, I resigned myself to finishing last minute preparations. In my foresight, I managed to check on the engines, making sure that if someone messed with the pod, Anakin would have time to fix things. Just a little modification that I figured might help him.

As I was fixing up the last of the preparations I spied Qui-Gon making some sort of deal with Watto.

_I never should have let you come on this_. I said with an electronic sigh as I rolled back over towards him. _I don't even want to know what you've gotten yourself into now. You just weren't ready to carry this mission on your own_.

"Artoo, accompany Kitser and Wald here to the main floor of the stadium," Qui-Gon said. "We'll be in one of the balcony seats." He added to Threepio.

"Yes sir," Threepio said cheerily.

_No problem, Master_. I said sarcastically, annoyed that he now thought he was fully in charge.

If See Threepio wondered about my reply, he made nothing of it, and following two pint size organics, we made our way out onto the field.

The arena was big and it was teeming with people shouting and cheering in the many stands. I had to say I was quite impressed with the grand ceremony. Though I couldn't quite dub it a cultural turn out, as I observed many beings breaking into brawls over who they thought would win.

"How deplorable," Threepio said as he went to get slaveboy's flag.

_Nice adjective_. I praised him.

"It's nothing. I am programmed in over six million forms of communication and—"

_Hey, Goldie_! I snapped. _They're lining up with the flags_!

"Oh dear, oh dear," he cried as he rushed off, leaving me alone with the two miscreants.

_Well, this should be interesting_. And I settled back to watch the race.

If you've never seen a podrace before, describing it doesn't quite do it justice. You really have to watch one to get the sense of impending doom, the cries for blood, and the terrific speed.

Anakin did quite well, though he stalled at the start.

_Criminy! Come on kid, think about what I told you! I simplified the starters for you and everything_.

Threepio had wandered back over to my side. "Oh my, poor Master Anakin! He's doomed!"

_Not with the work I did on that baby he isn't_! I crowed triumphantly as the pod finally roared off to catch up with the others.

"Oh my. You are quite good," Threepio finally had to admit.

_Aw, nothing to it_. I said humbly.

The race went by pretty fast after that. Slaveboy had a few close calls, but in the end he managed to make good use of all the instrumentation I'd provided him, and pulling away from the Dug who had tried to kill Jar Jar earlier, won the race hands down.

_All right. I'm impressed_. I finally admitted.

"I knew he could do it," See Threepio said, brimming with pride.

_Now maybe we can finally get out of here_. I muttered to myself as the accolades began.

I let the kid have his moment; let him take the credit for it all. I can't be in the spotlight all the time after all.


	6. Freedom and Snippets

Hello again. Well, now that the holiday season has died down a bit, here is the next chapter. I'm hoping to get through the first movie by year's end and hopefully posting will pick up shortly afterwards. Thanks for hanging in there and I hope you are having a relaxing vacation.

Disclaimer: _Star Wars_ belongs to the one and only George Lucas. All hail mighty George!

* * *

6

_Freedom and Snippets_

Qui-Gon turned out to be a better gambler than I would have ever thought, as I found out soon after Anakin won the race. Not only did he win our hyperdrive, but he won his own freedom as well.

Now, I know droids aren't enslaved per se, but being a definite servant isn't all it's cracked up to be at times. Thus, when slaveboy was freed, through Qui-Gon's scheming, I had to admit that I was pretty happy for him.

He would be the first of many organics to worm their way into my internal motor—what humans would probably call their heart.

Yes? Ah the story…hold on to your robes, I'm getting there.

After the race, our trusty group made its way to Watto's shop and picked up the hyperdrive we needed, saying goodbye to Anakin and his mother. Padmé didn't even look back at her lover as we traveled to the ship with the parts.

I said my good-byes to Threepio with no true regrets, though I did admit to myself that I would have liked to help him get more adjusted to his world. He just didn't have all the advantages I had—talk about being marooned in the desert!

"I was very pleased to make your acquaintance, Artoo-Detoo," Threepio said as we headed out with the T-14 hyperdrive. "I do wish you well on your adventures and hope that space treats you well. I implore whatever divine…"

_Yeah, yeah. Okay_. I cut off whatever long and sad farewell Goldie had planned. _It was nice to meet you too. Good luck out here in the middle of nowhere. So long_.

And with that, we left.

Once we arrived at the ship, Jar Jar and Padmé immediately boarded the ship, leaving the dirty work to Qui-Gon and me.

Except of course, Qui-Gon had to go back and pick up slaveboy.

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?" Obi-Wan mused when Qui-Gon informed him of his intentions.

_No kidding. Though Anakin's not quite as bad as Jar Jar. At least he knows some grammar_. I added as Qui-Gon left and I helped Obi-Wan get the hyperdrive into the ship.

It took most of the afternoon to install the darn thing, but Obi-Wan was an affable organic, even back then, and so the time passed fairly rapidly. He was in sort of a mood, due to the fact that his position was being usurped by slaveboy, but taking a cue from my practical work mode, he kept his focus clear.

No sooner had we installed the hyperdrive and rolled out to the cockpit then a disheveled and out-of-breath Anakin Skywalker appeared on our ship shouting that Qui-Gon was in trouble.

Well, I knew he was coming of course, but you should have seen the looks of shock on the others' faces when this small organic came bursting onto the scene.

_I knew Qui-Gon wasn't ready_! I bemoaned as Obi-Wan ordered the ship to fly low and head towards Qui-Gon, who we could now see was battling some monstrosity.

_What have you gotten yourself into now, you crazy hippie_? I asked as the ship approached Qui-Gon and we headed towards the ship bay to make sure the Jedi Master was still functional.

Qui-Gon was taxed, anyone could see that. He lay, panting for breath, as Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I rushed to his side.

_Anything broken_? I asked.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon panted as Anakin and Obi-Wan looked anxiously on. "But it was well trained in the Jedi arts."

"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked, earning a closer scrutinizing look from Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon sighed. "We should be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

_Forgetting to introduce someone here eh Qui_? I couldn't help say sarcastically as Anakin enthusiastically shook the Jedi apprentice's hand.

But it was no use; Qui-Gon had definitely let everything go to his head. After the cozy organic introductions he strode forward into the cockpit to prepare for our arrival on Coruscant, leaving me to make sure that the hyperdrive was going to really get us there. I wasn't going to trust Watto one hundred percent.

Fortunately, everything went smoothly for once and soon the organics deemed that we should rest before we reached Coruscant. I settled myself in the common room, where I had once shared mechanical schematics with Sparky and the like. Making sure that the light sedative I'd drugged Jar Jar with was in full effect, I powered down.

About halfway through my rest cycle, my databanks informed me that something was stirring in the room. Always alert to any sign of danger or ship malfunction, I instantly, but quietly, powered up and trained my optical sensors on everything.

I observed then, the Queen in her guise as Padmé, looking at a recording that I'd reviewed earlier. It was one of her petty lackeys pleading with her to return to Naboo, saying that people were dying. Whistling softly to myself, I prepared to leave the Queen alone to strategize and function alone, when I heard the sound of another organic in the room.

It was Anakin, and he was, my databanks informed me, shivering.

Padmé turned a second after my well-trained sensors picked up on Anakin's presence. She frowned and then proceeded to comfort the boy she barely knew.

"It's cold," he told her just before she covered him with a heavy blanket.

Something passed between them then that I had never seen before and which my databanks could not process. Realizing that my internal workings could not rationalize their gazes, actions and words, I immediately figured out that the two must have been forming what humans call a "bond."

_Cripes_. I whispered, suddenly imagining a thousand scenarios where this bond could cause trouble. Organics have to make everything so very complicated.

"I made this for you," Anakin said suddenly, giving the Queen some sort of trinket. "It's a japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune."

_Made it my foot_. I tooted softly as Padmé gazed lovingly at the necklace. _I saw you swipe it from that stall vendor_.

Padmé, gracious as ever, accepted the token. She then told him that she would always care for him.

_Focus, both of you_. I said half-heartedly. Despite myself, I couldn't muster the strength to scold either of them. It was odd, but I found myself accepting these organics as I had once looked on my droid brethren of the ship. They were obviously young, lost and confused.

It was up to me to protect them both, from the galaxy, from Gungans.

And most of all, from each other.

_You guys don't know how lucky you have it_. I muttered to myself, a new sense of purpose molding itself into my circuits as I powered down to prepare for the next day at the capital. It was going to be a long day, trying to figure out what importance slaveboy meant, what the new enemy Qui-Gon had faced was, and trying to single-handedly save Naboo.

_Bring it on_.


	7. Geenine and Politics as Usual

My New Year's Resolution: to update this story more frequently. However, I should warn you that I'm terrible at keeping my resolutions. However, I have finished Episode I and have started on Episode II so by the beginning of February updates should come in more frequently.

Thanks to people that are sticking with me and still reading this! I hope you enjoy the new character and don't see it as too far-fetched. Let me know what you think as always.

Disclaimer: The _Star Wars_ universe does belong to George Lucas. But he will give me control now. Waves hand. Heh, I guess I'm not a Jedi. Oh well, there are other ways of acquiring ownership…

* * *

7_Geenine and Politics as Usual_

What is there to say about Coruscant? Back in the days of the Old Republic it was bustling, overcrowded, polluted, and teeming with all kinds of organic sentient life forms.

I gotta tell ya, no matter what name it takes on, it never really changes all that much.

It was, however, my first trip to Coruscant all those days ago and I couldn't help but sneak into the cockpit to have a look-see as we landed. Anakin was there with the pilot, spouting off some sort of useless knowledge. I did my best to ignore him as we descended toward the platform to meet the Supreme Chancellor of the Senate.

My databanks informed me that the current Supreme Chancellor was named Valorum, and that Queen Amidala would have to make an appeal for help, in order to get the cowardly Trade Federation off of her tail.

I would have suggested that they offer Jar Jar as collateral, but I wasn't invited to the Senate session.

Nor, may I add, was I invited to the Jedi Council session over Anakin's fate, though I sure could have added in a few items that would have set the wise Jedi Master Yoda's head spinning.

Still, I came to realize that it was truly my duty to stay with the ship and glean reports of goings-on from the holonews by hooking up to the ship's main computer. Though I knew I wouldn't get much help on what was plaguing slaveboy, I could still keep abreast of politics.

In the meantime however, I did the minimal ship repairs that were required, using my handy repulsor jets to propel myself around.

It was during this time that they sent me a most unusual helper, one droid called R4-G9, or as I came to know her in our short but most influential time together, Geenine.

_I am Arfour Geenine_. She introduced herself after the pilot acquired her from the Jedi Temple. _I am serviced to repair starfighters and will most readily assist you in any tasks_.

She gleamed with a bronze color that surpassed any droid I'd seen up until that point (which admittedly, was not many). She did not have repulsor jets, or even much experience with tools, but she was always ready and eager to help.

_Hey Gee, I'm Artoo-Detoo. Let's put you to work cleaning out the Queen's wardrobe inside_. I said, figuring it would take her ages to get the whole place cleaned. After all, Padmé did love her clothes—a constant throughout the years, which thankfully for my future counterpart and me, would die with the next generation.

But anyway, where was I?

Oh yes. Geenine.

Geenine surpassed all my expectations, cleaning out the wardrobe in 1.54 hours flat. She then presented herself again, prepared to do her next task.

_That was fast_. I complimented her.

_It was nothing. I'm much more than a toolkit_. She confided. _Someday, they tell me I'll even be able to help fly Jedi starfighters._

_That is impressive_. I admitted, admiring her schematics once more. I gave a whistle. _I helped save the Queen_.

_Really_? Her tone was nonchalant as she repaired a crack on the hull.

If I were Threepio I would have been offended. But I maintained my cool, realizing that she would be a hard one to impress. _All the other droids were blasted away except for me_.

_That's nice_.

If I were human, I would have smiled. There is an expression humans use frequently, when one partner will not concede to the other gracefully and easily in romance. They call this person "hard to get".

Geenine continued to play "hard to get" throughout the rest of our time together, until the Jedi representative took her back to the Temple. I was determined however, to win her over to my confidence. Call me crazy, but I was—

What?

Oh yes, Anakin and the Queen. I was coming to that. Can't a droid process at his own speed?

Anyway, even though I was determined to have a very close counterpart relationship with Geenine, I was also still focused on my task to monitor the politics of the day. Though, by the end I wished that I hadn't.

By plugging into the ship's computer and reviewing clips over the holonews, I learned that Queen Amidala had been so disgusted by the Senate proceedings that she had called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum, who had been her strongest supporter up until that time.

Others had backed the motion and it seemed that power was about to change hands.

_Boy she sure gave him the boot_. I muttered to myself as I downloaded profiles of the other candidates.

I stopped as I reviewed one Senator Palpatine, of Naboo. Skimming over his minimal biography, I enlarged the photo clip and took in all the complex workings of his face. I can't say why, but I figured there was something different about this one.

Still, brilliant droid that I was, I did not recognize who this senator was.

And after all, his deviousness and scheming was just politics as usual, something my databanks told me happened time after time. And of course, for an organic, he was very clever.

But, I must point out again, who's still here?

The elections for the new Supreme Chancellor were to take place soon, but I was informed the next day that Queen Amidala wanted to return to Naboo to take on the Trade Federation herself.

_Atta girl_. I had to commend her. No mucking about in politics for that one, she knew what she wanted and she was going after it.

Meanwhile, I botched together enough time before the organics returned to send a hasty message to Geenine, telling her I had enjoyed her company, and would look her up when I next visited Coruscant. I figured I'd be back in a few months, as part of the Queen's special elite force.

Boy was I wrong.

But there was no looking back and as I saw Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stroll out I headed out to meet them, ready to figure out what had transpired at the Jedi Temple. I also wanted to figure out why the wise and revered Council hadn't commissioned Jar Jar's death yet.

It was then that I solved the puzzle of midichlorians once and for all.


	8. Symbionts and the Chosen One

So. It's been...awhile. I have a few excuses, but I know that they will probably not please people, at least the ones who still remember this story. I think I'll leave excuses by the wayside, as well as apologies, and just get on with the story. I have the first part entirely finished and will be posting it all up at regular intervals now.

I hope, if you still give a fig about it, that you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns _Star Wars_ and the idea of midichlorians. As far as I'm concerned, he can have it.

* * *

8 

_Symbionts and The Chosen One_

Qui Gon and Obi Wan were the first two humans to make their way out onto the platform. A bit melancholy from having to leave Geenine such a hasty message, I wandered over to where they were in a rather haphazard way. However, once I reached them I immediately focused my sensors on their conversation.

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you?" Obi Wan was complaining to his hippie master.

"He is not dangerous. His fate is uncertain," the wise man informed his pupil. He then ordered his Padawan onto the ship.

_I'm sure that put his mind at rest. _I muttered to myself as I pretended to watch traffic whizzing by the landing platform.

Then Anakin came out, looking a little confused, lost, and scared. In other words, like he normally did. They hadn't even given the poor kid a change of clothes, which I understand, is tantamount to not giving a droid an oil bath after a few seasons. Disgraceful I tell you. Plus, he needed a haircut.

"Qui Gon sir," Anakin addressed the master. "I don't want to be a bother." He looked anxiously over to where Obi Wan was fuming as he walked up the ramp and into the ship.

"You won't be Ani," Qui Gon said endearingly. "I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful...always remember, your focus determines your  
reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe."

_Oh sure. You'll be safe enough until he decides to move along to the next model of prodigy child. Or until another mysterious black cloaked figure attacks him with a lightsaber_. I was getting frustrated. Qui Gon was obviously trying to adhere to a master plan, but was not letting a mastermind like me in. Humans.

"I've been wondering. What are midichlorians?" Anakin asked next. I turned up my recording device.

_Do tell_.

"Midichlorians are microscopic life forms that reside within all living cells," Qui Gon said, straightening up and looking very sage as he did so.

Anakin looked creeped out and rightly so. "They live inside me?"

_They control your every thought and movement_. I suggested menacingly, though I was far from serious.

"In your cells, yes," Professor Qui Gon continued. "We are symbionts with the midichlorians."

"Symbionts?" Anakin's face scrunched up in confusion.

_We really need to expand your vocabulary kid_. I whistled mournfully.

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without them life would not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force."

_Not gonna lie. That's a little weird_. I muttered as I took notes.

"When you quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you," Qui Gon continued, finishing up his lecture.

"I don't understand," Anakin shook his head.

_Big shock_. I muttered.

"With time and training Ani, you will," Qui Gon said soothingly, love dripping out of every word. Boy had he fallen hard.

Before I could puzzle over this strange turn of events, Jar Jar showed up with the Queen.

Qui Gon then turned his attention to the Queen telling her they were honored to still be serving her as protectors, and escorted her onto the ship. I followed after a manner of moments, as Anakin urged me to get on board. I could tell he had a lot on his mind, unlike the duck that somehow managed to get on the ship without killing anyone.

Once inside, we settled down for a long trip. Anakin came and sat next to me in the main hold, puzzling the entire thing as I processed the matter, quickly discerning that Anakin had a high midichlorian count, as I'd found out that night on Tatooine. This meant, judging by Qui Gon's lecture, that he could communicate with the Force on a very close and personal level. It meant, essentially, that he could potentially become very powerful.

However, he was not going to be trained. This I could not fathom. If I were given a boost in my power circuits but not given a program to run them, then it would be essentially a waste of energy and efficiency. What then compelled the Jedi to let such energy go to waste?

"Hey Artoo." Anakin slumped despondently next to me.

_Hey kid_. I said back. _One of those days huh_?

Anakin sighed. "They said I was the Chosen One Artoo. They tested me in the Council Chambers and said I had a lot of midi-whatevers. But they won't let me train to be a Jedi."

_Keep talking_. I said soothingly.

Anakin furrowed his brow then. "They said I was too angry. I was too afraid or something stupid like that. Too afraid to leave my mother behind."

_Well_. I struggled to come up with something wise, profound and soothing. _That sucks_.

Well don't blame me, Threepio is better with flowery language.

_And what is this Chosen One business_? I asked him as he continued to brood, a trait he had down amazingly well for an organic so young.

"But I don't understand Artoo. I want to be a Jedi. And they said there's this prophecy I might be able to help them fulfill. I could be the Chosen One. Master Yoda himself admitted it! It's not fair," he fumed.

_Dang kid. That's impressive. The green one himself gave you the nod? Well—__almost_.

Anakin sighed again and slumped against me. "I guess I'll just have to watch and wait, like Qui Gon said."

_Hey don't sweat it kid_. I recognized that this was a lot to heap on a young organic like him in such a short amount of time. _It'll work out I'm sure. You've got me here after all, don't you?_

Anakin smiled, encouraged by my pep talk. He sat up a little bit straighter and with that marvelous Skywalker twinkle in his eye, patted me on the head.

"At least back on Naboo I'll get to spend some more time with Padmé," he said happily.

_Criminy_. I couldn't help but say as Anakin wandered off in search of mischief and mayhem.

I could only hope that the Queen had more sense than to waste time with this crazy midichlorian filled kid.

But these were all Jedi problems that I recognized I had to push out of the way. As well as random memory recalls of Geenine. We were heading back to Naboo to fight a war against the evil and ugly Trade Federation. The Queen, the Jedi, and former slaveboy would need all the help they could get on this one.


	9. Identities Revealed and Alliances Forged

Well, as promised, a fresh new chapter for you to enjoy. I have to admit that I'm currently stuck on writing Episode II. You'd think with the wealth of opportunities in that movie to lampoon there'd be no problem, but I find the movie is a joke on its own. I sense interest in the story has waned (and through no one's fault but my own), so I may just end with Episode I. If anyone would like me to continue then let me know and I'll do my best.

Otherwise, on with the show!

Disclaimer: George Lucas is the lord and master of the _Star Wars_ universe. All hail the mighty flanneled one--just don't mention the "Holiday Special".

9

_Identities Revealed and Alliances Forged_

For all intents and purposes, I suppose you could call Naboo my "home planet". As such, it was a huge relief to see its peaceful waters and earth fill up the view screen after having to stay on bland Tatooine and busy Coruscant. The view was now only marred by one Trade Federation control ship.

_You're going down_. I told the droid controlled ship. On principle, I have never been too fond of battle droids. Mass manufactured with shoddy craftsmanship, they're a cruel manifestation of some organics' necessity. It's not entirely their fault then, that they're so problematic.

But their voices are even more annoying than Threepio's sometimes.

During the flight the Queen finally found some way to make good use of our dear Jar Jar Binks. Summoning him to her makeshift throne room where all the "masters" resided, she asked for his help.

"Meesa?" he cried in surprise and alarm.

_You?_ I asked in equal shock.

But, in this instance, the Queen was far wiser than I—fortunately for all of us.

We landed on the planet soon after that and meeting up with some resistance troops we immediately got to work on the plan—getting the Gungans to amass with us and fight against the Trade Federation.

Through the marshes we tramped, Padmé back in her handmaiden disguise while one of her servants masqueraded as the Queen. Jar Jar led the way until he came to a large lake that I presumed he called home. He dove in quickly and was soon back with bad news.

"Daresen nobody dare," he quipped.

_They must have heard you were coming_. I suggested.

"They could have been taken out," Obi-Wan offered.

_That would make Jar Jar the only one left_. I shuddered at the thought.

"Mesa no tink so!" Jar Jar said happily as ever. "Gungans go to sacred place! Come on!"

And he waved us deeper into the forest.

_My poor treads_. I moaned as we weaved around the terrain, looking for Jar Jar's sacred place.

Eventually, Jar Jar actually led us to what looked like an ancient ruin site and let out some kind of strange yell that grated my sensors.

Then, suddenly, to my horror, there were more of them.

Gungans appeared from behind huge statues, tress, and wildlife of all sorts. They stared curiously at the human group as the fake Queen observed them all with a detached demeanor. Eventually, an especially fat Gungan appeared at the top of some sort of statue head and looked down superiorly at all of us.

"Jar Jar! Whosa are deesa?" he boomed out in what I understood was a rather intimidating voice. The effect was slightly marred by the fact that he spoke in that strange dialect that Jar Jar did.

"I am Queen of the Naboo," the decoy presented herself accordingly, standing straight and looking regal. Padmé watched just behind her, eyes focused and alert. Out of the corner of my optic sensor I saw Anakin looking at her worshipfully. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood aloof, faces calm as if they knew exactly what was going to transpire.

"I come in peace," continued the handmaiden.

"Yousa Naboo-biggen. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n mesa tink," The leader, apparently Boss Nass as I later learned, said with an especially wicked grin on his face.

_Crap_. I whistled. _Padmé, you'd better come up with something else here fast, 'cuz he sure ain't buying it_.

And she did.

"Your Honor…" she began reverently, pushing her decoy aside.

"Whosa is dis?" Boss Nass boomed.

"I am Queen Amidala," Padmé said, finally revealing her true personage. All around us, all the organics, except for her security captain and handmaidens, gasped in surprise. Anakin gaped, mouth wide open when he realized that he'd essentially been hitting on someone not only old enough to baby-sit him, but old enough to rule an entire planet.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a knowing look as if they knew about this the whole time.

_It wasn't that hard to figure out._ I muttered through the commotion. _Well_, I added somewhat speculatively, _It wasn't hard for _me_ to figure out_.

Padmé, a.k.a. Queen Amidala, continued placing her case before the leader of the Gungans, eventually even bowing to him.

"We are your humble servants," she told him as everyone around her copied her actions. "Our fate is in your hands."

I would have bowed, but I'm not built for that kind of movement. What a shame.

Boss Nass looked stunned at the humans submitting themselves before him and after a tense moment of silence, the frog burst out laughing.

"Yousa no tink yousa greater dan da Gungans?" He questioned, an absurd smile on his face. "Meesa like dis! Maybe weesa being friends!"

And with that grand pronouncement of friendship and alliance, Padmé led her people forward into new relations with the Gungans and Naboo splendidly. As Anakin shook off his stupor and the Jedi and other officials did the same, I prepared to lead everyone forward in battle.

Then, remembering that Padmé was technically the Queen, and had so far shown that she was a capable leader and skilled diplomat, I graciously allowed her to take control.

And so we developed a three pronged plan to take down the Trade Federation. The Gungans would fight the droid army—with Jar Jar as general, for Force knows why—outside of the city. Meanwhile, the humans would slip inside the palace in Theed, capital city of Naboo, and split into two groups. The first would try to take control of the Viceroy in the throne room. The second group, the resistance pilots, would take to the skies and attack the Trade Federation droid control ship, hoping to take it down and thus destroy the battle droid army that the Gungans would be fighting.

Got all that? Good.

As we prepared to go to battle I noticed that the two Jedi were talking off in the distance. At one point, Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and the two shared a smile. I was glad to see them clear up whatever argument they were having and noticed that Anakin seemed to be looking a lot better too.

I could only hope he wouldn't do anything stupid during the battle.


	10. What Does This Button Do?

Well kiddies, we're nearing the end. The end of summer, the end of freedom, the end of history, of time, etc. And more importantly, we're nearing the end of this fic. Though I always had plans to make this an epic of proportions, unfortunately due to real life, lack of interest (on my part as well as others'), and time constraints, I'll be wrapping up this little project soon. I hope you've enjoyed it though...hang in there, we've got about two more chapters to go. They should be up fairly shortly.

In the meantime, enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything original related to _Star Wars_, not even those super sweet Death Star battle station toys from the '70's. Darn those lucky kids. Darn them.

* * *

10

_What Does This Button Do?_

We snuck into the Queen's palace swiftly and stealthily, taking down a few battle droid control tanks on our way. I have to commend the Queen and her Captain for having the maneuver so well planned out—a plan I mapped out with my holographs, of course.

Just before we made our way to the ships, I heard Qui-Gon tell Anakin to find cover once we got inside the hangar.

"Yeah sure," was Anakin's answer as he tried to look sincere.

_I trust him about as far as I can throw him_. I informed Qui-Gon but I received no reply. The Jedi had something else on his mind, I could tell. And whatever it was, it didn't bode well for our mission, I knew.

Within minutes we were inside the main hangar of the palace. All around me the resistance pilots scattered to their fighters as the rest of the group, the Jedi and the Queen prepared to fight their way to the throne room. I dutifully scrambled to the nearest fighter that I could find, a classy N-1, and allowed the mechanical arms to take me up into the droid's seat. I got to work right away adapting the computer to my functions, ready to take whatever pilot I could into space.

Then I saw Anakin scrambling into my cockpit.

_Hey kid what do you think you're doing_? I cried out as the battle in front of me raged.

There was nothing for it though; Anakin was there to stay. Soon the resistance fighters were all taking off and the Queen's group was reforming, preparing to head towards the throne room and capture the Viceroy.

"Where are you going? I want to come too!" Anakin called from his hiding spot.

"Stay where you are!" Qui-Gon called up lovingly but sternly as he and Obi-Wan rushed off to do the real fighting.

"But…" Anakin whined pathetically.

"Stay in that cockpit Anakin!" Qui-Gon ordered again and I swear a corner of Obi-Wan's mouth twitched up as they continued walking past.

Then the time for jokes was past as suddenly, the hangar door to the interior opened and there stood the black-cloaked figure that Qui-Gon had fought on the deserts of Tatooine, ready to fight.

Padmé took one look and ran. Literally. I don't blame the girl for this though, that thing—whatever it was—was pure ugly. He was like a bad joke—red and black and horned all over.

However, this enemy meant business and as the Queen and her group left to take the long way to the throne room and the Viceroy, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan tossed off their cloaks, pulled out their lightsabers and prepared to do battle.

At that same time, a fresh assault on the Queen's troops began as a number of droidekas rolled into the hangar bay and began relentlessly attacking the soldiers.

_Hey kid! Wake up! Your girlfriend's about to get killed! You might wanna do something_. I snapped, shaking Anakin out of his fascination as he watched the Jedi and thing battle.

"We've gotta do something Artoo!" Anakin cried as he noticed the sudden predicament. Immediately, he began to push buttons.

_Hey, watch what you're pushing_! I cried out as Anakin accidentally activated a number of functions that were meant to prepare the ship for launch.

"Oops. Here we go!" Anakin smiled with glee as he found the guns and immediately began to take out a number of droidekas.

_Nice shooting kid. But you'd better hang tight_. I advised as the ship's automatic pilot began to take us on the pre-planned course. _This is probably gonna be more than you bargained for_.

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed in amazement. "What's going on?"

_It's on automatic pilot kid. I can't do a thing_. I snapped tersely at him as the ship shot out of the main hangar and into space, barely missing an automatic turbo laser that shot at us.

"Well try to override it!" Anakin snapped as he pulled on a way too big helmet and took the controls as if he knew what he was doing.

_Yes sir_. I said sarcastically. Unfortunately, even though Anakin could now read what I was saying on his screen, sarcasm doesn't transmit very well when written.

There was no time to dilly-dally however, as soon we came upon the other ships that our N-1 was trying to catch up too.

"Whoa! This is tense!" Anakin commented smartly.

_Criminy_. I whistled, still frantically working on overriding the auto pilot. Almost…

"Yeeeaaahh!!" Anakin cried out as we entered the fray of the battle and we began to take potshots from the droid starfighters. "You'd better get us off of this auto pilot Artoo it's gonna get us both killed!"

_I'm working on it Mr. Hotshot_! I snapped back. _There you go! Finally_! I said in relief three seconds later.

"Woo hoo, all right let's try going left!" cried Anakin right afterwards, immediately making me regret handing control over to the kid. "You did it Artoo!"

_'Course I did! Cripes kid_! I cried out as we whizzed past starfighters. _You wanna tone it down a little bit? We should really head back now._

"Go back?" Anakin sounded indignant as he swerved perilously close to a laser beam originally aimed at his tiny head. "No way! Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit and that's what I'm going to do!"

_Smart aleck_. I snapped back. _You know that's not what Qui meant! You little-_

But whatever witty retort I had in mind for the pipsqueak was cut off as we suddenly shot past an enemy fighter.

"Whoops! Whoa!" Anakin cried intelligently. "I know! Let's try spinning that's a good trick!"

And we went spinning into space, me unable to do anything under the circumstances except scream a list of words that probably shouldn't be mentioned in official records here. Luckily, Mr. Hotshot Ace Pilot was too busy trying not to lose his lunch himself to read my translation screen. Lucky thing too. Didn't want to bust the kid's innocence too early on.

_Would you lay off_? I cried when Anakin had finally managed to gain some control. _We're in serious kriffin' trouble here!_

Okay, so maybe I did let slip a word or too. These things happen in the heat of battle.

"I know we're in trouble!" Anakin cried back as we juked and jived, all headed towards the Trade Federation Control ship and what looked to be an open hangar bay. "Hang on!"

Over the comm I could hear the shouts of our fellow pilots and ascertained, as we spun to our certain doom within the bowels of the Trade Federation ship that no luck was being made against the ship's strong control shield. Quickly, my databanks kicked into gear as Anakin worked furiously to slow the ship down as it skidded against the floor of the ship.

_Yikes!_ I cried as we finally came to a stop. My optic sensors trained on everything around me, including the dozen or so battle droids that were rushing out, ready to take us out.

"Everything's overheated," Anakin, the mechanical genius informed me. "Uh-oh," he continued as he spied the battle droids coming our way. "This is not good."

_Understatement of the year._ I said mildly. But even as Anakin's little organic mind struggled to form a plan I was already light years ahead of him. _Hang tight kid. We'll get out of this yet_.


	11. Saving the Galaxy

Well, it's been forever again hasn't it? I do apologize. The start of college, applications to grad school, messy personal relationship business, and the like have distracted me majorly. Fortunately, with most of it out of the way I present you with the second to last part of this "epic" adventure. I know I have one person who wishes me to continue. I will seriously consider this, but unless there's serious interest, I'm afraid I just don't have the time for massive writing anymore. Still, I'll do what I can.

In the meantime, do enjoy. All comments are welcome, as always.

Disclaimer: After all these years I still do not own _Star Wars_. Though no one's taking those autographed pictures of Kenny Baker and Dave Prowse from me. No one.

* * *

11_Saving the Galaxy_

Calmly and coolly, I turned my head to see the battle droid captain approaching our ship, blaster raised. He was your average battle droid, tall, lanky, clumsy, and incredibly stupid. It would be no challenge to talk him down while I surreptitiously worked to fix the fighter.

"Where's your pilot?" the captain snapped in a very impolite tone.

I trained part of my optic sensor to see if Anakin had enough sense to hunker down in the cockpit. He had. I thanked the Maker. The boy wasn't entirely hopeless.

_I'm the pilot of this starfighter_. I answered the captain slowly.

"You're the pilot?" the battle droid was confused. Had I been human, I would have rolled my eyes. What were they rolling off of the factory assembly lines during the war?

_Yes_. I replied, noting that if I could just keep him stalled for a few more seconds Anakin would regain full control of the starfighter. I could only hope he would have a good plan to get us out of here. Or just any plan, really.

"Let me see your identification," the captain commanded as he and his brainless troops crowded closer to the ship.

At that precise moment I finally got the ship working again.

"Yes!" Anakin said, sitting up, abandoning all precaution to the wind. "We have power!"

_Come on kid. Use some of those podracing moves_. I urged Anakin, hoping to any power source above that he would be able to at least get us out of here.

"Hey you come out of there!" the captain cried, turning his blaster on Anakin.

But Anakin was already on the move, bless him. "Shields up!"

_Okay kid let's get out of here_. I suggested. It was no use though, Anakin had his finger on the trigger and a strange gleam in his eyes. He was grinning, blonde hair tousled and blue eyes shining.

_Cripes_. I whistled, unaware that this was just the first time I'd see a Skywalker going into "hero" mode.

"Take that!" Anakin cried as he pulled back and shot a few battle droids. "And that!"

The ship rocked back and forth as Anakin suddenly grabbed the trigger that released two of the ship's proton torpedoes. They went flying out past the confused battle droids who swiveled their heads to watch the weapons hit their mark—the ship's main reactor, conveniently and scenically located right in front of us—and deliver their doom.

"Whoa," was Anakin's only comment as the ship rocked back and forth.

Then the ship began to self-destruct.

"Let's get out of here," Anakin commented to me, guiding our craft quickly and smoothly out of the main hole.

_Couldn't agree with you more kid_. I answered as the flames came perilously close to licking our ship.

I had to hand it to the kid. He'd gone in with no clue of what he was doing, but thanks to my quick mechanical work and distraction, he'd been able to do something, even if it was by accident. I cheered a little as we exited the Trade Federation control ship and burst out into the stars.

Then, of course, Mr. Hotshot had to mess up the perfect moment with, "Now this is podracing!"

I sighed. _We have so much work to do with you kid_.

Behind me, the Trade Federation Control ship blasted into a million pieces, effectively severing the connection between the evil doers and their army of minion droids. I figured I'd not only saved the Queen whom I served, but had liberated millions of poor and helpless droids. They'd thank me later, I knew.

As we shot across the stars and back home I felt the first triumphant victory of my life. For a moment I wished that Geenine could have seen me saving the galaxy. I imagined her reaction, her whistles and beeps. I was certain that soon I'd see her and tell her of my heroic deeds and she and I would be counterparts for the rest of our mechanical lives.

Then, being a practical astrodroid, I came back just as we landed back at the Theed Palace hangar bay, prepared to receive a hero's welcome.

I was not disappointed, but there would be a lot more that had transpired back on Naboo than I would have ever thought possible. The galaxy was changing and I was going to watch it all unfold.


End file.
